Pizza Delivery Hedgehog
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: With no money to pay a bunch of bills that he has been given, Sonic gets a job at a pizza house: becoming a "Pizza Delivery Hedgehog". He provides a fast and reliable service, but it doesn't take long for him to go back to playing hero.
1. The Bills

**Hey there, Sonic fans. :) Here is my third Sonic story. My first two ones mainly focused on Tails, but this one focuses on our favourite blue hedgehog - doing a certain job that you probably wouldn't expect him to do. :P Find out how he manages it and enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA and Team Sonic.**

**

* * *

**

Early morning light was shining down on the village where Sonic and his friends lived, as the sun began to slowly rise over Mobius. The only sounds to be heard were a gentle breeze and leaves rustling in the trees.

Many of Sonic's friends were still in bed, fast asleep. Tails was dreaming of being the greatest inventor in the history of the Universe, Amy was dreaming of being in a jacuzzi with Sonic and Cream was dreaming of eating a giant ice cream. Everybody who was fast asleep was dreaming of something they badly wanted, which could only ever happen to them in their dreams.

But not everybody was fast asleep.

Sonic came speeding through the sleeping village, which was no long sleeping, as he wasn't sleeping, when in fact, he should have been sleeping. All throughout the night, he had been fighting against Eggman, who had come up with yet another not-so-ingenious scheme to take over Mobius. Not surprisingly, Sonic had defeated Eggman, but was still feeling as smug as he always did whenever he defeated Eggman.

Sonic stopped at his house and opened the front door - to find three envelopes lying on the floor, all addressed to him. Surprised that the postman had arrived at his house before he had, Sonic stepped into the house, picked the envelopes up and grinned. "It's probably more fan mail."

Kicking the front door shut behind him, Sonic walked into the lounge. He left the envelope's on the coffee table, then walked into the kitchen to make some coffee, which he had drunk a lot of during the night before, so as to stay awake when he went out to fight Eggman.

* * *

Soon, Sonic was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee from his favourite mug (a teddy bear one) and was watching a show on the television, which was aimed at little kids and was about a father teaching his son and the audience lessons about life. They got on Sonic's nerves and made him want to punch them. He was only watching them, because he couldn't find anything better on.

Sonic tore his eyes away from the awful rubbish that was on his screen and looked at the three envelopes on the table. Grinning, he picked one of them up and looked at it. "Let's see what my fans have to say to me. It's probably just the same as all the other letters from fans I always get. It's probably just another guy, saying he wants to be like me, or some girl, saying she wants to marry me."

Sonic's smug grin widened. "But it's understandable. Everyone loves me; Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic tore open the top of the envelope, pulled out the sheet of paper that was inside - and was shocked to discover that it was a bill. He looked at it with an expression that looked as if he had been given a letter that warned him that chili dogs were being discontinued. "What the-?! A _bill?!_ Why have I been given a bill?!"

Tossing the bill over his shoulder, Sonic snatched up the second envelope. Seething in anger, he tore open the top of it, yanked out the sheet of paper inside - and was more shocked the discover that it was another bill. Throwing it to the ground, he picked up the last envelope and tore it open - only to find that it was another bill.

Sonic held the last bill up in front of him and looked over it in horror. He could not believe it was addressed to him. "What are these people thinking?! Sending me bills?! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I shouldn't have to pay bills!"

Sonic's ears perked up as he heard the child on the television speak in a whiny voice to his father. "So, Daddy, one day, _I_ will have to pay bills."

"Yes, Jimmy," replied the father, smiling cheerily. Sonic tore his eyes away from the bill and looked at the father, who was grinning at the camera. "Remember, kids, you too will have to pay bills in the future."

"_SHUT UP!!!_" Sonic yelled in anger at the man on the television. He picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the coffee table and angrily hurled it at the television. The apple soared across the room and hit the screen, sending the television falling backwards off the table it was standing and crashing to the floor, smashing to pieces.

"Oh, great," groaned Sonic huffily. "Now I have to pay for a new TV, not just bills."

Sonic held up the bill and ran his eyes over the text that was written. Whoever had sent it, along with the others, was asking for a large sum of money. At the bottom, it read:

**FAILURE TO PAY BY JUNE 26TH WILL RESULT IN EVICTION FROM HOUSE**

Sonic sighed sulkily. "This is how these people thank me for saving Mobius from Eggman's schemes? Why do I even bother to save this planet?" Sonic then hit himself on the forehead. "Oh, of course! To laugh in Eggman's face. That's why."

Sonic's shoulders sagged as he read over the bill again. "I don't have any money to pay for these bills. People should be awarding me money for saving this planet, not asking me for money."

Sonic thought for a moment, then he grinned widely. "Of course! Tails will surely give me some money to pay these bills. After all, I am his best bud, so he'll do anything to help me. I love that guy - as a best bud, of course!"

Still holding onto the bill, Sonic stood up, gather up the other two bills, which he had thrown to the floor, then walked over to the telephone, which was sitting on a small table in the corner of the room, picked up the receiver and dialed Tails' number.

Sonic held the receiver to his ear and listened, feeling confident Tails would give him enough money to pay the bills (and maybe a bit extra).

After four rings, Sonic heard Tails answer in a groggy voice. "What?!"

"Oh," remarked Sonic. "That's a nice way to greet your best friend, Tails."

"Well, Sonic," Tails snapped angrily. "I was just about to be handed a certificate for being the greatest inventor in the history of the Universe."

"In your dreams, Tails." Sonic then went into a laughing fit over his own joke, which wasn't that funny. "Now snap back into reality."

"Well, what is it you want?" sighed Tails with a yawn.

"Well, I'm in trouble-"

"You are?!" Tails cried out in panic. "What's happened, Sonic?! Has Eggman put you in trouble?!"

"No, Tails," yelled Sonic, trying to be heard about Tails. "But some money-obsessed freak has: they've sent me bills!"

"Oh?" Tails finally calmed down, but sounded confused. "Well, that's pretty normal, Sonic."

"Normal?!" Sonic hollered angrily. "Tails, people should not be sending bills to Sonic the Hedgehog! Besides, I don't have any money. Soooo...I was wondering..."

"What?"

"Can you give me some money?"

"No."

"_WHAT?!_" Sonic screamed in horror, as though Tails had just confessed he had decided to discontinued chili dogs. "But, Tails, we're best friends!"

"I know. But I have my own bills to pay, Sonic."

"But how I am I gonna pay these bills without money?! They'll evict me if I don't!"

"Simple," replied Tails calmly. "Get a job."

"What?"

"Get a job!"

"Where am I gonna get a job from?"

"There's a pizza house in town called 'Pizza's Pizzas'. It's low on staff. Just go there and you'll get a job there."

Before Sonic could reply, Tails hung up. Sonic frowned and put the receiver down. He thought for a moment. "A pizza house? Hmm, I suppose that will help me defeat my new enemies; the bills. I guess I'll go for it."

Sonic smiled and walked into the kitchen to make some more coffee.

**

* * *

**

So Sonic is gonna go ahead for this job! :P Will it go well or not? Find out in the next chapter. :)

I was gonna make this story a one shot, but since it takes place over the course of a few days, I decided to make it a into chapters story. However, it'll only be about three chapters. So don't expect a really long exciting story. Just a short story, which is about Sonic doing a new job, with some humour on the way.

Hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. :)


	2. The Job

**Hey, guys. :) Good to see that some of you like this fic. Now we're going to find out if Sonic will get the job or not. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sonic was speeding through town, trying to find the pizza house. He found it very weird that despite the fact he had lived near this town his whole life, he had never seen the pizza house, nor could he find it now.

Sonic was getting very annoyed at not being able to find the place he was looking for. He needed a chili dog to calm his nerves, but he had no money to buy one. He spotted a male rat, munching on one. Sonic stopped by the rat and insisted that he should give him the chili dog. As the rat was a big fan of Sonic, he agreed and handed over his half-eaten chili dog.

As Sonic munched on the chili dog, he suddenly heard screaming from nearby. Alarmed, he turned to where it had come from, thinking someone was in danger - only to discover that it was a female mouse, who was only screaming, because she had spotted him. "Oh my! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

She ran over to Sonic and grabbed his hand. She began saying things that Sonic couldn't understand, for the mouse was speaking almost as fast as Sonic could run (maybe even faster, but probably not).

In an effort to shut her up, Sonic shoved the remains of the chili dog into the mouse's mouth. She mumbled with the chili dog stuck in her mouth for a bit, then finally calmed down. Sonic then pulled the chili dog out of the mouse's mouth and ate it (despite the fact it had been in the mouse's mouth). Trying to remain calm, he asked the mouse if she knew where the pizza house was.

The mouse grinned widely. "I'll only tell you if you give me a kiss."

As soon as she said this, Sonic almost threw up (it could have been from the chili dog, rather than what the mouse wanted him to do, because deep down inside, he thought she was cute).

"Will you?" asked the mouse, smiling sweetly.

Managing to control himself, Sonic sighed and leaned towards the mouse. She leaned towards Sonic and they shared a kiss. Although Sonic thought she was cute, for some reason, he thought she was a rubbish kisser. The mouse, however, loved every moment of the kiss. It was lucky for her that Amy wasn't there, otherwise the mouse would have had her face smashed to pieces by Amy's hammer.

After Sonic broke the kiss, the mouse went into a crazy sceaming fit, yelling in excitement about how she had been kissed by Sonic the Hedgehog, before calming down, taking deep breaths - and then going into another screaming fit. She repeated this about three times before pointing Sonic in the direction of the pizza house. Sonic ran off, relieved to see that the mouse was not chasing him. He decided he would have to put her down on the top of the list of his most annoying fans.

* * *

Sonic soon arrived at the pizza house. It was a small building with dirty windows, covered in mud, grime and some strangely-coloured messy stuff (Sonic had no idea what it was, but didn't wanna touch it). Above the entrance doors was a logo in the shape of a pizza, which had black writing on it, reading 'Pizza's Pizzas'.

_This must be it, _thought Sonic, putting a finger to his pursed lips. _Why did they called it 'Pizza's Pizzas'? Bit of a strange name. But then again, the name 'Eggman' is even stranger._

Sonic walked through the double doors, which, thankfully, were not coated in the dirty stuff that the windows were covered in. He looked around, finding the tiled floor littered with bits of old pizza and drink cups. Moldy pizzas lay on the tables, which were stained from drinks. There was not a person in sight. _I hope the manager doesn't expect me to clean this place, _thought Sonic. _I'll be sick after I've cleaned everything up, then I'll have to spend ages cleaning up my own puke._

At that moment, a large grey hippo appeared from behind the counter at the far end of the room. He was chubby and dressed in a white suit with blue jeans (both of which were stained in tomato sauce) and a red tie.

Sonic spotted him, smiled cheerily and raised a hand. "Hey!"

"How can I help you?" replied the hippo.

"I'm here for a job."

"Oh, good," grinned the hippo. "I've been so low on staff. Are you here to clean this place? It's been like this for weeks."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously. "Um, what other jobs do you have? I'd hate to puke on your floor."

"You'd better not!" yelled the hippo angrily.

Sonic jumped with fright. "Um, I'd best not go for that job."

"That's a shame." The hippo's shoulders sagged, then he looked at Sonic and smiled. "You can be the pizza delivery boy."

Sonic sniffed. "I think a better term for me would be pizza delivery _hedgehog_. After all, I am Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic looked at the hippo, expecting him to go wild and excited about the fact that Sonic the Hedgehog had walked into his pizza house and was asking for a job. To his surprise and annoyance, the hippo just stared at him.

Sonic frowned. "Haven't you heard of me?"

The hippo shook his head. "Can't say I have, kid."

Sonic gritted his teeth and walked up to the counter, looking angrily up at the manager. "Well, who might you be?"

"I'm Peter Pizza."

"Well, Peter-"

"Uh, excuse me?" The hippo raised a hand, looking scornfully down at Sonic. "I will be your manager. I will be the one who will pay you for your work. I will be the one who will kill you if you puke on my floor. I don't care who you are, but while you're working for me, you must call me, 'Mr. Pizza'.

Sonic sighed huffily. "Mr. Pizza."

"That's better."

"I am more famous for being who I am than you shall be for running a pizza house."

"Yeah, yeah. In your dreams, kid." Mr. Pizza pointed to a door beside the counter. "Go through that door, Sonic, and walk down the corridor. I will meet you in the room at the back."

"Sure."

To Mr. Pizza's surprise, Sonic zipped through the door before he could blink. As he had no idea who Sonic was, Mr. Pizza stared at the door in amazement, wondering how Sonic could move so fast.

Shrugging, he walked through the doorway behind the counter and walked down a short corridor, to find himself inside a large garage. Sonic was standing there, grinning. "What took you so long?"

Mr. Pizza ignored him and pointed to a rusty old scooter, which was sitting in the corner of the shop. Its red paint was peeling off and the front tyre was punctured. "Here's your vehicle, which you will be using to deliver the pizzas."

Sonic looked at the old vehicle and frowned. "Is that what the last pizza delivery guy had to travel on?"

"Yes."

"Was it in the exact same condition then as it always has been now?"

"It's been like that ever since I got it. I bought it cheaply from a scrap yard."

"What happened to the last pizza delivery guy?"

"He was always late, so I fired him."

_No wonder he was always late, _thought Sonic.

Mr. Pizza reached up and pulled some green overalls and a cap from a shelf on the wall. Both of them had the Pizza's Pizzas logo on the front. He tossed them to Sonic. "Your uniform. Put it on."

As Sonic examined his uniform with a disgusted look, a telephone rang from inside the main room. Mr. Pizza left Sonic to answer it.

* * *

He came back, carrying a pizza box, to find Sonic dressed in his uniform. "You have your first delivery to make, Sonic. I would like you to deliver this pizza. It costs seven Mobians. In fact, all pizzas from here cost seven Mobians each."

When Mr. Pizza told him the address, Sonic grinned. "That's Amy's house."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yeah. She's a friend of the great Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic looked down at the overalls he was wearing, then looked up at the cap that was sitting on his head. He didn't like having to wear them. "I just hope she won't laugh at me for being dressed like this."

Mr. Pizza handed Sonic the pizza box, then walked over to the large garage door and pressed a button on the wall. The large door began to slowly open. It stopped half way, then moved again until it was open all the way.

Mr. Pizza turned to Sonic. "Okay, get on your scoo-" Before he could finish, Sonic sped out of the garage, carrying the pizza box, and disappeared out of sight.

Mr. Pizza stared in the direction Sonic went, looking as if someone had thrown on of his pizzas in his face. "Something tells me I'd better learn about this Sonic guy."

* * *

Sonic arrived at Amy's house in ten seconds. He rang the doorbell and, in eleven seconds, Amy opened it.

"Hey, Amy," grinned Sonic.

"Sonic?" Amy exclaimed with surprise, taking in Sonic's uniform. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Sonic held out the pizza box. "I'm bringing your pizza."

Amy took the pizza box from Sonic and smiled at him. "You're working for Pizza's Pizzas now, are you?"

"Yeah, I need the money to pay some bills someone has sent me." Sonic clenched his teeth in anger. "Who on Earth sent me those bills?"

"I don't know, Sonic," smiled Amy, shaking her head, trying without success to impress Sonic. "But they shouldn't send you, the awesome Sonic the Hedgehog, bills."

"Uh, yeah," replied Sonic nervously, feeling uncomfortable with Amy trying to flatter him. "Well, uh, that'll be seven Mobians, Amy."

Amy took out a pink purse (which had a picture of Sonic's head on the front), took out seven Mobians and handed them to Sonic. "Would you like to come in and have some of this pizza? Cream and Cheese are here."

"No, thanks." Sonic waved to her. "I gotta get back to work." He didn't dare tell her he was really trying to get away from her.

Amy watched and sighed happily as Sonic raced away. "There goes the most romantic hero and pizza delivery hedgehog."

Closing the door behind her, Amy carried the pizza box into the kitchen and placed it on a wooden table, where Cream and Cheese were sitting. Amy took a chair for herself and sat at the table with them. "Sonic just brought this pizza for us."

"Really?" Cream asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," replied Amy, opening the box and looking at the pepperoni pizza inside. "That makes this pizza special. I don't think we can eat it."

Cream's face fell, but Cheese, who was sitting on the table, planted her face down into the pizza and began eating.

"_Cheese!_" Amy cried in horror. Cheese looked up and chirped happily, tomato sauce all over her face.

Amy stared angrily at the little Chao for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, it doesn't matter. It's only pizza." She grabbed a knife and began to cut it into slices, then grabbed one and stuffed it into her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was arriving back at the pizza house. He ran into the garage, where Mr. Pizza was standing, holding a pizza box. "Back already, Sonic?"

"Yeah, the pizza got delivered safely." Sonic walked up to Mr. Pizza and handed him the Mobians that Amy had given him. "So now, I'm back."

"Well, get ready to go out again." Mr. Pizza handed Sonic the pizza box he was holding. "This is to go to Angel Island."

"Angel Island?" Sonic grinned widely. "There's only one knucklehead on Angel Island who must have ordered this pizza."

Before Mr. Pizza could speak, Sonic zipped out of the garage and out of sight. Mr. Pizza sighed and stared in the direction Sonic had run. "I guess any questions I wanna ask Sonic won't be answered by him."

* * *

While Mr. Pizza was talking to himself, Sonic arrived at Angel Island. He approached where the Master Emerald stood and, as he expected, found Knuckles standing there with a stubborn look - which changed to an amused grin when he saw Sonic. "Hey, Sonic. What's with the fancy dress?"

Sonic handed Knuckles the pizza box. "This morning, some idiot decided to send me some bills."

"Really?" If he had eyebrows, Knuckles would have raised them.

"Yeah, and I don't have any money to pay them. So I'm working at Pizza's Pizzas to pay these bills and make this idiot who sent me these bills get off my spiky back."

"That's good. How much for the pizza, Sonic?"

"Seven Mobians."

Knuckles took out some money. He was a bit reluctant to give it to Sonic, but eventually placed it into the hedgehog's hand, knowing he would eventually get some more.

"Well, I gotta go, Knuckles. If I deliver all these pizzas fast, I'll surely get a lot of money by the end of the day. See ya - and enjoy your pizza." With a wave, Sonic ran off into the distance.

Still smiling, Knuckles watched Sonic leave. Then he opened the pizza box and looked at the mushroom pizza inside. Knuckles put his shovel claw on his left hand and used it to cut the pizza into slices. After that, he took his shovel claw off and was about pick one of the slices up to eat, when he heard a voice calling him from up above. "Hello there."

Groaning, Knuckles looked up to see Rouge flying down from the sky. As she landed beside him, he frowned at her. "What do you want?"

"The Master Emerald."

"Oh, yeah?" Knuckles smirked. "And what makes you think you're gonna take it?"

"I've tried stealing it from you, but that never works. So I'm gonna try asking you nicely if I can have it."

"Okay then," replied Knuckles with a blunt expression. "Go ahead and try."

Rouge cleared her throat. "Can I please have the Master Emerald?"

"No."

"Aww." Rouge looked down at the ground, pouting.

Knuckles picked up a slice of pizza and held it to her. "Want some pizza?"

"Oh, okay."

Grinning, Rouge took the slice and she and Knuckles spent the rest of the afternoon actually getting along and eating pizza.

* * *

Later that night, Tails was standing outside Pizza's Pizzas, waiting for Sonic to come out, so that he could ask him if he got the job and how it went. Tails hoped Sonic would come soon, because he was feeling hungry, but for some reason, he wouldn't go into the pizza house to get a pizza.

Finally, Sonic came out, looking more smug than before and carrying a bag of money.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, running over to him with a smile. "Did you get the job?"

"I sure did, buddy," grinned Sonic, walking down the street.

Tails walked at his best friend's side. "How did it go?"

"It was swell. The manager, Mr. Pizza, is pleased with me, since I deliver pizzas quickly." Sonic held up the bag of money. "So this amount of money that he gave me will be my daily pay."

"That's great!" Tails grinned.

"The only thing I don't like is the fact this manager has never heard of me."

"He hasn't?"

"No. I take it he's too busy sitting at home, stuffing his face with his own pizzas, to be aware of the dangers Eggman constantly puts this planet in, only for me to stop him." Sonic walked a little bit faster. "Well, I'm gonna go get some chili dogs. I'm sure I could get about forty for this amount of money."

"Huh?" Tails stopped in his tracks, a puzzled look on his face. "Shouldn't you use that money to pay the bills?"

"Don't worry," Sonic replied, still walking down the street, keeping his mind focused on chili dogs. "I've got until June to do that, Tails. If I keep doing my new job, I'll make plenty of money to pay the bills."

Tails sighed, then followed Sonic down the street, hoping he'd be interested in sharing his chili dogs.

**

* * *

**

**There we go. Sonic got the job - and it looks like he's good at it too. :)**

**But what's gonna happen that will make him go back to his old job? Will he get to keep his old job? And will he ever pay the bills?**

**Find out in the third and final chapter. :)**


	3. The Robot

**Now it's time for the third and final chapter of this story. Let's see what will get in the way of Sonic's new job. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Sonic spent the next few months working at Pizza's Pizzas. As he was the one delivering the pizzas around Mobius, all of his fans kept wanted to buy pizzas, so that their hero would deliver it straight to their door and they would finally get a chance to meet him. However, Sonic could never stay around to chat, for he had to go straight back to work, even if the customers offered him chili dogs for his troubles (Sonic would just grab them, along with the money, then run).

Mr. Pizza was making a much bigger profit than before, due to his famous pizza delivery hedgehog. He still had no idea why Sonic was famous, as he had been too busy counting the money he was earning. He was very glad, however, to have employed him. The orders for pizza to be delivered kept coming in, his piles of cash kept getting bigger and the people Mobius were becoming more hungry (that is, hungry to have Sonic come to their house). While Mr. Pizza was becoming more rich, Sonic was becoming more smug, due to the fact that he was now a famous pizza delivery hedgehog, as well as a hero. He was being paid lots of money for doing his new job, but he would not use it to pay the bills.

It all stopped when Eggman, who had been spending the months trying to think of ways to get rid of Sonic (all of which were rubbish and useless), was finally aware of what his enemy had been up to, which was not saving Mobius or coming to jeer at him for being a failure.

* * *

On the twenty-fifth of June, Eggman was in his base, just picking up the Mobius Gazette, trying to catch up on the sport he had missed when thinking of his useless plans. He expected the front page to be about how Mobius was celebrating over not being bothered by him for months. To his surprise, he spotted a picture of Sonic at the front.

At first, Eggman thought it was just an article to say about how everyone loved Sonic. He was about to tear the newspaper up when he spotted the headline.

**FAMOUS PIZZA DELIVERY HEDGEHOG**

Surprised and wondering what Sonic had to do with Pizza (which Eggman loved), he read the article.

_Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius' much-loved hero, who has saved us all from Doctor Eggman countless times, is enjoying a new phase of life as a pizza delivery hedgehog, which has made him even more famous._

_For three months, Sonic has been working at Pizza's Pizzas, which had once been Mobius' worst restaurant. He delivers pizzas around the planet at - you guessed it - his top speed. Mobians have been so thrilled to have the planet's hero come to the door with a pizza in hand, that Sonic has been busy every hour of the day, since many fans wish for him to come to their house to bring a pizza for them. _

_Sonic said, "I love my new job. It's great that so many fans want me to come to their house. I've always known that everybody loves me, but I just love to be reminded of that whenever I deliver a pizza to a fan. It makes me feel so cool - which I am, as you should know."_

_When asked if he missed his old job of saving the planet, Sonic replied (in a bit of a smug tone, but he's aloud to feel smug, because he's Sonic), "While I love getting admired by hundreds and getting paid hundreds for this job, I wouldn't mind doing my old job again. We haven't heard from Eggman in a while, but I doubt he's given up and taken on a new job. So if I should hear from him again, I can make time in between delivering pizzas and eating chili dogs to kick his butt."_

_Peter Pizza, the manager of Pizzas Pizza's (and a bit of an idiot, since he doesn't know why Sonic is so famous), stated, "I'm very proud to have Sonic working for me. I have no idea why he is even famous, but I haven't had time to find out why, as I have been too busy counting my mon - er, I mean, making pizzas for him to deliver. But I'm very glad to have him working for me, because it brings me lots of - I mean, it makes my customers happy. So I have no intention of sacking Sonic."_

_He had better not, or it will be his life on the line. Well, I'd better finish writing this article, because I gotta get home for tea. I'm having pizza from Pizza's Pizzas - and you-know-who is delivering it._

"You wouldn't mind going back to your old job, would you, Sonic?" Eggman sneered, tearing the front page off of the newspaper. He stuffed it into his mouth.

"I bet you're sick of the taste of pizza," mumbled Eggman, chewing, his mouth full of paper. "I think it's time we gave you a taste of the power of Eggman."

Eggman swallowed, somehow enjoying the taste of paper, then stood up and walked to his workshop. "First, I shall create a new robot, then I shall order some pizza. Tonight, I'm going enjoy having some...hedgehog pizza."

* * *

Later that evening, Sonic was at his house, sitting on the couch, watching a movie on his new flat screen television, which he had bought from his wages. Amy was sitting next to him. The movie was a rubbish horror movie. Due to the awful special effects and unconvincing ghouls and ghosts, Sonic thought that the movie was worse than the pre-school show about the father and son (although he would have been scared if the father turned up on his doorstep).

As a ghost appeared on the television screen, Amy jumped and clutched onto Sonic, making him jump (and actually scaring him).

"Amy!" Sonic huffed in an annoyed tone. "That ghost wasn't scary. None of the things in this movie is scary. This is a terrible excuse for a scary movie."

Amy looked up at Sonic and smirked. "I know, Sonic. I just wanted to hold onto you."

Sonic groaned, then his ears perked up as he heard the phone ring. He stood up (and since Amy was still holding onto him, she fell to the floor), walked to the phone, picked up the receiver and held it to his ear. "Hello? This is Sonic, the most awesome hero and most famous pizza delivery hedgehog, who is better than anyone else."

"Sonic!" came Mr. Pizza's voice. "I need you to come in. We have a large order to deliver."

"Sure, Mr. Pizza."

Sonic put the phone down and raced out of the house, leaving Amy to pick herself up and realize that her 'boyfriend' was neglecting her again.

* * *

Sonic arrived at Pizza's Pizzas in seven seconds (which was strange, since it had taken him ten seconds to run from Pizza's Pizza's to Amy's house on his first day on the job). He ran into the garage and quickly put on his uniform.

Mr. Pizza came in, carrying ten pizza boxes, all piled up. He placed them in Sonic's hands. "Here are the pizzas, Sonic. They aren't too heavy for you, are they?"

The pizza boxes were rather heavy, but Sonic, while struggling to hold onto them all, grinned. "No problem. I'll be able to carry them all - and at top speed."

"Good. And make sure you get all the money." Mr. Pizza then told Sonic the address he had to run to.

"Don't worry. I get them there on time."

Mr. Pizza grinned. "Tell you what, Sonic, you've worked so well for me, that if you do a good job, tonight, I shall promote you to manager."

"Really?" Sonic's eyes widened, as though Mr. Pizza was showing him a giant chili dog. "That's great. I can call this business, 'Hedgehog's Pizzas'."

"No," remarked Mr. Pizza, holding a hand up, shaking his head. "You cannot change the name of the business. _I _started it. It must still be 'Pizza's Pizzas'."

Sonic gave Mr. Pizza a frown, as if he was just _showing _him a giant chili dog, not letting him have it. "But I won't be working for you anymore."

"Yeah, but I still get to boss you around. And you must still call me Mr. Pizza. If it weren't for me, you would be getting the money that I pay you."

_If it weren't for me, you ungrateful idiot, _Sonic thought grudgingly, _you wouldn't be sitting your enormous butt on the fortune I have brought in for you._

"Well, go on, Sonic. Get on your way." Mr. Pizza then turned and walked through the corridor and back to the main room.

Sonic stuck his tongue out at Mr. Pizza while his back was turned to him. Carrying the ten pizza boxes with difficulty, he then ran out of the garage to find the customer's house.

* * *

If Sonic had just been delivering one pizza, he would have arrived at his destination in fifteen seconds. Carrying ten boxes slowed him down, and he arrived in forty-five seconds. He stood outside the house, holding the boxes, gasping for breath. "Strange how I am strong enough to destroy Eggman's robots, but I'm not strong enough to carry ten pizza boxes without difficulty. I'm gonna have to ask Knuckles if he'll let me borrow his weights - provided I'm able to even lift them off the ground."

Regaining his breath, which took about two minutes (longer than it had taken for him to arrive at his destination), Sonic looked at the house - and was surprised to see it was a burnt-out building. The front door was ripped off its hinges, the windows were smashed and the brickwork was crumbling.

"Who lives here?" wondered Sonic, gazing with surprise at the house. "Maybe it's a tramp, who either managed to find that the phones still work here - or he managed to steal a cell phone from somebody. Or maybe it's the ghost of somebody who died when this building was on fire. If it is, he won't be able to enjoy these pizzas, because he wouldn't be able to pick them up. But then again, how did he manage to pick up the phone to order?"

Shrugging, Sonic walked towards the doorway, carrying the pizzas. "Well, whether it's a tramp or a ghost, he'd better have seventy Mobians to pay for these pizzas."

Sonic walked through the doorway and into the house. A horrible smell was in the air. At first, he thought it was the smell of the burnt-out building, but then, he sniffed his own armpits and realized it was himself.

Ignoring the smell he was giving off, Sonic stood in the hallway and called out. "Hello? Pizza delivery! Delivered by the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, your favourite hero and pizza delivery hedgehog!"

When nobody answered, Sonic wanted to scratch his head with confusion. He could not, as he was trying not to drop the pizza boxes, which annoyed him, because he had a huge itch on the top of his head. He walked through the door to living room - and gasped in horror, dropping the pizza boxes, when he saw what greeted him. He then gave his head a long scratch, which helped to relax him, then gasped in horror again at the sight of what was in the room with him.

A silver android was looking at him with a painted angry expression. It was wearing a yellow jersey with a picture of a pizza that had a red cross on it. Above the picture were thin black words, reading 'I HATE PIZZA'.

Sonic stared at the jersey, then looked up at the robot's painted expression. He grinned uneasily and rubbed the back of his head. "Er, if you hate pizza, why did you order it?"

"To destroy you, of course, Sonic!" boomed a voice, coming from the corner of the room.

Sonic's ears perked up, recognising the voice immediately. He looked into the corner of the room and snarled angrily. "Eggman!"

"I've missed you, Sonic, while you've been out delivering pizzas to all your fans."

"I've missed you too, Eggman," Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Eggman blushed hard. "Aww, I'm flattered."

"Yeah, I've missed kicking your egg-shaped butt."

"Well, Sonic, if you wanna do that, you'll first have to try to avoid Anti-Pizza kicking your blue butt." Eggman gestured to the robot. "That'll be impossible. He will destroy you - and I shall make you into hedgehog pizza. Don't worry, though. I'm sure everyone in Mobius will remember you as the worst pizza delivery hedgehog."

"The best, you mean."

"Worst!"

"Best!"

"Worst!"

"Best!"

"Worst!"

"_BEST!_"

"_WORST!_"

Sonic and Eggman argued for about fifteen minutes. They would have continued, but Eggman then suddenly pointed to Sonic and yelled to the robot, in the style of a Pokémon Trainer that was ordering their Pokémon to attack, "Anti-Pizza! Use your handgun attack!"

Anti-Pizza approached Sonic with his hands out. As Sonic watched, the hands disappeared up the robot's arms and two guns came out. Without warning, the robot fired at Sonic.

Jumping with fright, Sonic picked up the pizza boxes and leaped out of the way as two green laser balls flew at him - and missed, hitting the wall, instead.

Sonic landed on his butt. He rubbed the pizza boxes gently. "Can't let these pizzas get hit. If I survive, I might get a chance to enjoy them, along with some chili dogs."

"I'm afraid you won't, Sonic," sneered Eggman. "Anti-Pizza! Destroy!"

Sonic quickly stood up and grabbed the pizza boxes, then quickly jumped out of the way of Anti-Pizza's attack. He ran into the hallway and out of the house, proceeding to race down the street. However, carrying the pizza boxes slowed him down, but he refused to throw them away, in hopes of eating the pizza, later.

Anti-Pizza raced out of the burnt-out house and chased Sonic down the street, firing his handguns. Sonic managed to dodge the green laser balls that were fired at him, but he was unable to outrun Anti-Pizza.

As Sonic continued to run, Anti-Pizza continued to fire at him. On the right side of the road was a green field, with some apple trees growing. As Anti-Pizza fired again at Sonic, one of the green laser balls hit a tree that was in the field, right next to the road. Sonic screeched to a halt as the tree fell onto its side with a crash, blocking the road in front of him. Apples flew into the air and came falling back down, three of them landing inside Sonic's mouth.

Jumping over the fallen tree and continuing to run down the street, Sonic chewed on the three apples that were in his mouth and swallowed. "Mm, I wonder why people leave out the cores of apples? They taste very nice, especially with lots of seeds in them. Why wait for the seeds to grow into apples?"

Anti-Pizza came to the fallen tree and stopped in his tracks. For some reason, instead of using his handguns to blast the tree, he tried climbing over it, which was hard for him, since he was a robot. He kept falling backwards and having to get up and try again. He eventually managed to get over, and once he did, he spotted Sonic up ahead, turning to his left and disappearing down an alleyway. Anti-Pizza proceeded to go after him.

When Anti-Pizza reached the alleyway and sprinted down it, he found that he had Sonic trapped at a dead end. The hedgehog was still carrying the pizzas and looking at the wall which was stopping him from going any further. He then turned around and jumped with fright to see Anti-Pizza standing there.

Anti-Pizza put out his arms. The guns disappeared up his arms and were replaced by his robotic hands. Not knowing why the robot was putting away his weapons, but knew that it was a good chance to attack, Sonic sneered at Anti-Pizza and placed the pile of pizza boxes onto the ground. "Time for you to learn that you're dealing with the greatest hero of all, as well as the greatest pizza delivery hedgehog."

Sonic began to spin into a ball, preparing to use his famous Spin Dash attack. Spinning as fast he could run, he charged at Anti-Pizza - only to hit his head on the robot's metal body and be knocked backwards onto his butt. "Ow! It seems like Eggman finally had the sense to build a Spin Dash proof robot."

Rubbing his head and standing up, Sonic looked up to see Anti-Pizza walking slowly towards. Fearing that he was going to attack him, Sonic suddenly became scared (nearly as scared as whenever he went near water). He stood behind the pizza boxes and cowered behind them in fear. "Guess I'll never get a chance to enjoy these pizzas!"

Anti-Pizza stood in front of the pile of pizza boxes. Sonic waited for his death, feeling scared - and also humiliated, that he was going to get killed by a robot with a painted expression and bad taste in clothing.

Suddenly, Anti-Pizza picked up one of the pizza boxes. He opened it and looked at the pizza inside. If he could change his expression, he would have looked even more angry. He threw the pizza onto the floor and stomped on it in frustration.

Sonic stood up from his hiding place and looked on in surprise. Anti-Pizza ignored him and continued to stomp on the pizza, squashing it flat, thus wasting a good bit of food.

Sonic chuckled. "Guess it was just the pizza he wanted to destroy, not me."

"_NOOO!_" screamed Eggman, who came running into the alleyway, watching in horror as Anti-Pizza continued to attempt to murder the pizza. "You were supposed to destroy Sonic, Anti-Pizza, not the pizzas!"

Eggman fell to his knees. "Oh, why did this have to happen? _Why?_"

"Because your ideas are not meant to work, Eggman." Sonic picked up one of the pizza boxes and walked over to Eggman. "Because then, you'd take over Mobius. And that's what nobody wants."

Sonic opened the pizza box, broke off a bit of pizza and shoved it into Eggman's mouth. "Now, why don't enjoy some pizza?" He placed the box he was holding onto the ground, walked back to the rest of the boxes and picked them up. "I gotta get back to work."

Eggman watched with the bit of pizza in his mouth as Sonic raced out of the alleyway and out of sight. He chewed on the pizza and swallowed. "Hmm, this is nice, but it could do with something extra."

He spotted a piece of old paper that was lying on the ground. He picked it up and tore it into little pieces, which he scattered over the pizza. Using his hands, Eggman broke the pizza into slices, picked one up, bit on it and chewed. "Mm, my favourite! Paper pizza!"

* * *

Sonic arrived back at Pizza's Pizzas in fifty seconds (which was weird, because he had less pizzas to carry and it had taken him forty-five seconds to go from Pizza's Pizzas to the burnt-out house). He arrived at the garage, expecting to find Mr. Pizza there.

When he saw that his boss wasn't there, Sonic walked through the corridor and into the main part of the restaurant - to find an angry Mr. Pizza waiting for him. "Sonic! Where are you been? Why haven't you delivered those pizzas? We've had hundreds of customers calling to order pizzas! And you haven't been here to deliver them! The customers have all been calling again - to complain and cancel their orders!"

"Oh," replied Sonic bluntly.

"Did you get the money for those pizzas, which you have not delivered?"

"Oh...no, I haven't."

"_YOU HAVEN'T?_"

"No." Sonic looked up and grinned. "Am I still gonna be promoted to manager?"

"_NO!_" yelled Mr. Pizza angrily, his face red. "_YOU'RE FIRED!"_

"Fired?" Sonic remarked with surprise.

"_YES! FIRED!_"

Sonic looked up at Mr. Pizza in silence with a fake hurt expression. He then smirked, placed the pizza boxes on the messy floor and took off his cap and overalls, throwing them to the floor. "Oh well. At least I've still got plenty of cash from working here. And I'll still be known as the hero of Mobius, which I've always been famous for."

Sonic picked up the pizza boxes and headed towards the double doors.

"Where are you going?" yelled Mr. Pizza, annoyed.

"Well, you just fired me. I'm going home - and I'm gonna have these pizzas for tea."

"You have to pay for them!"

Sonic looked back and Mr. Pizza and winked, smirking. "You didn't pay me, Peter, so I won't pay you."

"Sonic-" Mr. Pizza began, but Sonic walked out of the restaurant with the pizzas, not saying a word and not leaving his former boss a dime. Mr. Pizza growled with frustration and proceeded to repeatedly bang his forehead on the counter.

* * *

The following night, Sonic was sitting on his couch, stuffing his face with pizza, watching the news on his flat screen television.

"Our top story, tonight," announced the squirrel newsreader, "is the sad story of how Sonic the Hedgehog was fired from his job at Pizza's Pizzas, last night, due to not coming back to the restaurant in time. Mobians need not worry about their pizzas not getting delivered, however, for Pizza's Pizzas now has a new pizza delivery hedgehog, who is said to be as fast as Sonic."

The scene changed to the garage at Pizza's Pizzas. Sonic gasped with surprise and almost died of laughter, for on the screen, dressed in the uniform he had once worn and glaring at the camera, his arms crossed, was Shadow.

An orangutan reporter held a microphone to Shadow's mouth, smiling. "How do you feel that you're gonna replace Sonic the Hedgehog, delivering the pizzas around Mobius?"

Shadow merely grunted.

The reporter's smile faded. "Um, are you excited about your new job?"

Shadow grunted again.

"Are you gonna try and be better than Sonic?"

Shadow looked up at the reporter and shot him a nasty glare, but said nothing.

Sonic could hear Mr. Pizza, mumbling from off-screen, "This business is doomed."

As Sonic began to go into a mad laughing fit again, the doorbell run. Standing up and brushing pizza toppings off of himself, Sonic walked into the hallway and opened the front door.

Standing outside was somebody dressed in long black robes. Their head was obscured, as they wore a long black hood. Sonic couldn't see any part of their face, so he couldn't tell who it was. He smiled at the hooded person. "Sorry, my Halloween party is not for a few months."

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" the person asked in a gruff voice.

Sonic's smile faded. "Yes, I am."

The hooded person stepped into the house and looked at Sonic. "I'm here to collect the money for the bills I sent you, months ago."

"My bills?" gasped Sonic.

"Yes. You've had until today to pay them. Now do you have the money? Or I am gonna have to evict you?" The hooded person turned to look at the television. "I really wouldn't mind living here and getting to watch my favourite shows on that thing. Have you wasted all your money on things like that, Sonic? Because everything nice you have will be mine now."

"No, no!" Sonic raised his hands in fear. "I've got the money. Wait here and I'll bring it to you." He then turned and hurried up the stairs.

The hooded person kept their concealed eyes fixed on the television. "Hmm, if Sonic has the money, then that means I can't chuck him out. That's a pity. Although I wonder if I could get a TV like that with the money he owes me?"

Sonic came running back down the stairs, carrying a large bag, which was full of the remaining money he had earned from working at Pizza's Pizzas and had not spent. "Here you go! Here's the money!"

The hooded person took the money from Sonic and smiled widely, although Sonic couldn't see, due to his hood. "Thank you, Sonic."

He stepped out of the house and looked over his shoulder towards Sonic. "I shall see you again."

_Again? _Sonic thought in horror, watching the hooded person leave with his money. He closed the door and slumped against it. _That must mean he's gonna send me more bills! I should have given him a piece of my mind for sending me those bills!_

Sonic sighed wearily. _I guess that means I'm gonna have to get another job, _he thought. _And try not to get fired from it._

* * *

Outside, the hooded person was holding the bag of Mobians in one hand, looking at the money inside. He reached up with his free hand and pulled his hood down - revealing himself to be Knuckles.

"At last! Sonic has now paid me the money he has owed me for months, after borrowing it from me, just to buy chili dogs," he sneered in triumph. "But I've finally got it back and I'm gonna start spending it - by getting a pizza!"

* * *

**And that, guys, is the end of 'Pizza Delivery Hedgehog'. :)**

**Sure hope you've enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. As I said at the start, it was meant to be a one shot. But I think everything that has gone into this story would have been too big for a one shot. So I decided to split it into chapters. **

**Well, I sure hope this story has managed to make you laugh - or smile, at least. If you've enjoyed, please be sure to look out for more Sonic stories by me. **

**Until then, goodbye. :)**


End file.
